Sérénade à la Tour Eiffel
by Milk40
Summary: Edward et Bella passent une soirée à l'ombre de la Tour Eiffel. Il porte un col roulé noir. Elle a une copie de Balzac. Complément à La Reine de Glace, cet OS sensuel de Sebastien Robichaud nous fait voyager dans le futur d'Edward et Bella. Traduction.


**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a donné l'aimable autorisation de la traduire.**

_**Eiffel Tower Serenade **_**est le premier outtake que Sebastien Robichaud a écrit en parallèle à l'histoire principale **_**The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty**_**. Il s'agit d'un 'flash forward' dans un futur proche vécu par Bella et Edward, ce qui veut dire que lorsque vous lirez les prochains chapitres de l'histoire principale, il faut garder en tête que ce qui est raconté ici ne s'est pas encore produit, toutefois je voulais vous offrir cet outtake en guise de cadeau de Noël, et il y a tellement longtemps que j'attendais le moment de le traduire, alors…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Sérénade à la Tour Eiffel**

_Paris_

_Une nuit en décembre…_

Edward ouvrit la porte de son appartement sur la rue Valentin-Haüy, près des septième et quinzième arrondissements, et fit signe à Bella de passer devant lui.

Elle s'immobilisa, surprise, après quelques pas dans le hall d'entrée. « C'est magnifique, » souffla-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil au salon et à la salle à manger attenante. Les pièces étaient grandes selon les standards parisiens et pouvaient se vanter de posséder des planchers de bois franc, des moulures élaborées ainsi que des foyers en marbre.

Il posa délicatement sa main dans le bas de son dos, encouragé par la façon qu'elle avait de réagir à son contact.

« Mon père a acheté l'appartement en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma mère. Ils ont rénové la cuisine et les salles de bain, mais le reste de l'appartement date de 1910, tout comme l'immeuble. J'ai la chance de pouvoir vivre ici et non pas avec une bande d'étudiants près de la Sorbonne. »

Bella acquiesça et se laissa conduire dans le séjour. Elle se retrouva à contempler le lustre en cristal suspendu astucieusement au-dessus de la table de la salle à manger.

« Puis-je t'offrir un verre ? »

« Nous avons eu tellement de vin avec le dîner. »

Il sourit et l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau avant de disparaître dans le vestibule.

Elle profita de sa solitude momentanée pour explorer les lieux, admirant les antiquités françaises et les œuvres d'art qui meublaient les deux pièces.

_Quelqu'un a un faible pour Chagall_, songea-t-elle.

« Voilà. » Edward apparut comme par magie à ses côtés et lui tendit un grand verre rempli avec des glaçons, des tranches de citron vert et un liquide clair.

« C'est seulement du Perrier, » dit-il en la voyant hésiter. Il lui montra un verre similaire dans son autre main.

Elle le remercia et sirota la boisson avec gratitude.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une question à propos d'un des tableaux sur le mur, la _Sérénade à la Tour Eiffel_ de Chagall, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Billie Holiday.

Edward fronça les sourcils et retira son téléphone cellulaire de son blazer noir pour l'éteindre sans même le regarder. Il le déposa sur la cheminée et prit une grande gorgée de son verre.

« Ta nouvelle sonnerie est définitivement une amélioration. » Elle lui donna un coup de coude taquin sur le bras.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ma copine avait choisi l'ancienne. Elle aime Feist. »

Le cœur de Bella dérapa et elle le sentit s'arrêter.

_Copine?_

Ses yeux firent un aller-retour entre le téléphone et ceux d'Edward qu'elle fixa intensément. « Tu n'as jamais fait mention d'une petite amie. »

« C'est parce que j'ai rompu avec elle le jour après t'avoir rencontrée. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'elle n'était pas toi. »

La surprise fit cligner Bella des yeux et ses sourcils se soudèrent au milieu de son front.

Edward fronça les sourcils. « T'en serais-tu souciée ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'ait entendue.

« Laisse-moi te faire faire le tour du propriétaire. » Il prit sa main et la guida au bout du corridor, lui montrant au passage la cuisine, la salle de bain et la chambre d'invités.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ? » Demanda-t-il quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans le vestibule.

« Depuis la fête chez Ruby. Quand nous avons argumenté au sujet de Balzac et Proust. » Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. « J'ai gagné cette joute dialectique, en passant. Balzac est le plus cool. »

Il secoua la tête, souriant. « Et depuis cette fameuse soirée, combien de fois nous sommes-nous revus ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas arrêté de se croiser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Il l'attira dans sa chambre et libéra sa main.

Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte.

Edward avait disposé des bougies autour de la chambre, lesquelles baignaient l'obscurité d'une lumière douce et scintillante. Il avait également allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Sur le lit trônait une pile d'oreillers blancs comme la neige, et les draps avaient été rejetés de façon provocante.

« Devrais-je allumer une des lampes ? »

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder autour d'elle, remarquant par la même occasion le grand miroir antique suspendu au dessus du foyer. Le foyer (et le miroir) faisait face au lit.

Edward décida de laisser la lampe éteinte car il préférait l'éclairage à la chandelle. Il espérait que ce soit le cas pour Bella aussi.

Elle l'observa aller vers la stéréo qui reposait sur un bureau bien ordonné devant la fenêtre tout en hauteur. Elle se demanda si cette fenêtre ouvrait sur un balcon. Elle se demanda comment ce serait de prendre le petit déjeuner de l'autre côté, enveloppée dans un peignoir et cajolée par les rayons du soleil.

Edward appuya sur quelques boutons et Bella reconnut la voix de Nina Simone alors que la musique douce et séductrice emplissait l'espace.

« Comment s'appelle cette chanson ? »

Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle. « _I Want A Little Sugar In My Bowl. _»

Bella rougit et commença à mordre l'ongle de son pouce.

Il prit son verre presque vide et le déposa à côté du sien sur la table de chevet. « Depuis que nous nous connaissons, as-tu fréquenté quelqu'un ? »

Elle enleva son pouce de sa bouche. « Non. Il y avait ce Canadien dans mon cours de littérature, mais tu t'es bagarré avec lui au cimetière du Père Lachaise, tu te rappelles ? Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis ce jour-là. »

Edward retint un sourire. Il était plutôt fier d'avoir mis son adversaire K.O.

« J'ai rompu avec Céleste après t'avoir rencontrée. Je n'étais intéressé par personne d'autre. »

Bella était incrédule. « Mais… tout ce que nous avons fait pendant des mois c'est nous disputer – au sujet de Proust, de la musique, de tout, finalement ! »

Il la fixa intensément. « Est-ce tout ce que nous avons fait, Talula ? Vraiment ? »

Elle recommença à mordiller son pouce, ses yeux soudainement captivés par les ornements détaillés du tapis Persan sous leurs pieds. Elle aimait le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, même s'il ne lui avait jamais entièrement expliqué quelle partie de la chanson de Tori Amos s'appliquait à elle selon lui.

« Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas le moment de mettre toutes nos cartes sur la table. » Il pencha la tête de côté, essayant en vain de déchiffrer l'expression de Bella.

Elle jeta un regard sur le lit, puis sur lui. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, » lâcha-t-elle tout-à-trac.

« Non ? »

Il lui lança un regard passionné et enleva son blazer, le plaçant sur la seule chaise dans la pièce. Il détacha les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise noire, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens tandis qu'il relevait nonchalamment ses manches. Ensuite il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes à motifs avant d'aller s'asseoir au pied du lit. Il remua ses orteils, songeur.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es ici ? » Il lui fit signe et elle vint se planter devant lui, incapable d'arrêter de mâchouiller son pouce.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Il tendit la main pour attraper son poignet, sortant son pouce de sa bouche et l'attirant gentiment vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entre ses genoux.

« Tu es ici pour que je puisse te mettre dans mon lit. »

Bella le dévisagea avec agacement.

« Simplement comme ça ? Tu m'invites à dîner et tu me ramènes chez toi en pensant que tu seras veinard ? »

« Non, pas _simplement comme ça_. Ça fait des mois que nous nous fréquentons et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, ni de ton côté, ni du mien. » Il lui offrit son sourire le plus séducteur. « Bien que je doive admettre que de t'avoir dans mon lit ferait de moi un homme très, très veinard. »

Elle renifla en signe d'incrédulité. « Je ne dirais pas que nous nous fréquentons. »

« Que dirais-tu, alors ? »

Elle sourit à contrecœur. « Des mois à endurer ton discours pédant sur Proust alors que je ne peux pas le blairer. Des mois à t'écouter me faire chier, quoi. »

Edward gloussa et secoua la tête. « Mettons-nous d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait des préliminaires. » Il glissa le bras de sa veste pour exposer sa peau, ses lèvres chuchotant en longeant son avant-bras. « Très excitants. Préliminaires. Littéraires. »

L'expression de Bella devint grave et elle retira son bras.

« Je ne fais pas ça, » dit-elle posément.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ça. » Elle fit un grand geste. « Je ne couche pas avec les hommes de façon désinvolte. Je couche seulement avec mon petit ami. Quand j'en ai un. »

« Je suis très heureux d'entendre ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu couches avec qui que ce soit d'autre que ton petit ami. » Il pressa ses lèvres sur le bout de ses doigts, un par un.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui servir une réplique cinglante mais la musique changea, modifiant l'ambiance dans la chambre.

« John Hiatt ? » Elle releva les sourcils.

« C'est ma sélection préférée. »

Il amena son pouce à son visage afin de l'examiner. « Je me sens navré pour ton ongle. » Il l'embrassa avec révérence avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

Bella inspira vivement et Edward releva les yeux vers elle, suçant légèrement son pouce avant de le lécher lascivement avec sa langue. La musique en arrière fond explosa et elle sentit la chaleur du feu dans son dos.

Trop vite, il la libéra et tendit ses deux mains pour prendre son visage en coupe.

Elle baissa la tête et son regard plongea dans ses grands yeux verts. Elle attendit qu'il bouge, léchant sa lèvre inférieure avec anticipation.

« _La plus belle_, » murmura-t-il en français.

Sa bouche couvrit la sienne et elle se pencha en avant pour maintenir leur connexion. Il la retint entre ses genoux alors qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou.

Les lèvres d'Edward étaient chaudes et accueillantes tandis qu'elles fusionnaient avec les siennes. Elle lui rendit timidement son baiser, jusqu'à ce que le bout de sa langue appuie sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis elle pressa le haut de son corps contre lui, tous les deux s'ouvrant l'un à l'autre.

La première chose qu'elle goûta fut le citron vert du Perrier. Mais sous cette saveur s'en trouvait une de cannelle, une épice sombre dans sa bouche qui la taquinait et lui plaisait.

Elle voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

« Talula, » murmura-t-il, faisant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Si tu veux Talula dans ton lit, alors je m'en vais. » Elle poussa sur ses épaules, brisant leur connexion.

« _Ne pars pas. _» Il semblait presque vulnérable. Il avait toujours été impétueux et péremptoire, mais à présent il la regardait d'une façon entièrement nouvelle. « Je pensais que tu aimais ce surnom. »

« Oui, mais pas quand nous sommes… comme ça. » Elle esquissa un petit geste.

« Je t'ai appelée Talula la première fois que tu m'as embrassé. Dans le cimetière. Tu te rappelles ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, espèce d'idiot. Tu m'as embrassée ! Je t'ai _frappé_. Tu te rappelles ? »

Ses yeux dansèrent avec amusement. « Oh, je me rappelle. Et je me rappelle t'avoir embrassée sur le Pont Neuf aussi. Ça a été une soirée mémorable. »

« Ces baisers ne comptent pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que j'avais perdu un pari. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai embrassé. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Il l'embrassa profondément une fois encore, ses mains errant de haut en bas sur ses flancs, tâtant le velours de sa veste avant de s'immobiliser fermement sur son postérieur. Il aimait ses courbes légères et la chair entre le bas de son dos et ses jambes. Il voulait la voir en entier. Mais il voulait d'abord satisfaire ses sens.

Il amena son nez à séjourner dans le creux à la base de sa gorge, là où son parfum était le plus prononcé.

« Tu sens les fleurs. »

Elle ronronna mais ne bougea pas. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant dans le fait de se retrouver debout devant Edward assis avec les mains sur ses fesses et le nez dans son cou.

« Me diras-tu le nom de ton parfum ? » Il la grignota un peu avant d'inhaler à nouveau sa fragrance.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que demain tu vas partir. J'aimerais quelque chose pour me rappeler à ton souvenir. »

Le sourire de Bella disparut. Maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle ne voulait pas penser à le quitter. Ça la rendait malade.

« Euh, je porte _Chance_ de Chanel. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que c'est un cliché. »

« Bella, il n'y a rien chez toi qui soit un cliché. » Il adora son cou et pétrit son derrière, murmurant des éloges qu'elle ne pouvait entendre.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la dévête, mais il n'en fit rien. En fait, il la libéra et se contenta de la regarder avec reconnaissance.

La musique changea encore et les sons de Tori Amos emplirent la pièce.

Edward fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

Bella resta immobile, luttant contre elle-même. La soirée avait pris une tournure inattendue. Elle n'était pas certaine si elle devait rester et voir où cette chose avec Edward la conduirait, ou demander qu'ils quittent la chambre à coucher pour retourner au salon, un lieu chaste et sûr. Elle eut le souffle coupé en réalisant subitement que sa décision avait le pouvoir de tout changer entre eux.

Edward restait assis au bord du lit, dans l'expectative. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Dans son esprit, du moins, il était transparent, comme une apparition. Il n'allait pas tout lui révéler en lui disant des mots qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre.

Elle transféra son poids inconfortablement, cherchant son visage.

Il lui offrit un sourire tendu. Il semblait que ça faisait des heures qu'elle était là devant lui, hésitante quant à ce qu'elle devait faire, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Peut-être était-ce l'espoir mêlé à l'angoisse qui miroitait dans les yeux d'Edward. Ou la façon dont il ne se permettait pas d'accentuer son sourire. Mais quelle que soit la véritable explication, il semblait évident qu'il était beaucoup plus investi envers elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

Son affection secrète avait été retournée au centuple.

« Je ne sais trop quoi penser de ce miroir dans ta chambre. » Elle se tourna et pointa en direction de la cheminée.

« Ce miroir faisait partie de l'ameublement, il était là avant que mon père n'achète l'appartement. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il est placé tellement haut qu'il ne reflète pas le lit du tout. » La voix d'Edward était douce et conciliante.

Elle le regarda froidement. « Oh, vraiment ? Tu as eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire cette découverte ? »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais emmené une femme ici. Il s'agit du logement de mes parents, Isabella. Je ne m'en sers pas comme d'une garçonnière. »

Elle le dévisagea avec scepticisme.

Il soupira et frotta son visage. « Non, pas même Céleste. »

« Je m'excuse, Edward. »

« Crois en moi, Bella, juste un peu. »

« Je te crois. »

Elle se tourna et enleva sa veste, la déposant par-dessus celle d'Edward. Puis elle se débarrassa de ses souliers et chaussettes et glissa hors de son jeans.

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent encore plus foncés et il frotta sa barbe de vingt-quatre heures qui commençait à peine à se profiler sur son menton. La peau crémeuse des jambes de Bella rencontra son regard, la lumière vacillante des flammes la faisant briller comme un métal précieux.

Il fut surpris de voir combien elle avait l'air timide dans sa chemise blanche et sa petite culotte bleue. Elle mâchouillait son ongle une fois de plus, sa confiance momentanée envolée en fumée.

Il attendit de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, s'obstinant à demeurer assis. Sa posture était intentionnelle et calculée. Il voulait qu'elle sente sa propre liberté, qu'elle réalise qu'elle restait avec lui parce qu'elle en faisait le choix. Leur différence de taille et même de grandeur signifiait qu'il pouvait être intimidant, bien que la personnalité fougueuse de Bella mettait habituellement cette préoccupation en échec. Elle exerçait un pouvoir immense sur lui, mais jusqu'à ce stade, il avait essayé de garder cet état de fait secret.

Bella l'observa comme un cheval sauvage observe celui qui le dressera, se demandant pourquoi il n'allait pas à sa poursuite. Finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle retourna dans ses bras.

« _Mon ange_, » murmura-t-il en français avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ses doigts ayant tôt fait de déboutonner sa chemise. Bientôt celle-ci alla valser sur le plancher et il attira Bella à lui de manière à ce qu'elle le chevauche et qu'il puisse enfouir son nez entre ses seins.

Elle soupira et ses doigts trouvèrent ses cheveux une fois de plus, les emmêlant délicatement afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait, elle n'avait jamais voulu le blesser, même durant leurs joutes argumentaires. Elle se demanda si lui avait voulu la blesser, mais cette pensée était trop terrible à considérer, alors elle la chassa de son esprit.

Il s'acharna à repousser les bonnets de son soutien-gorge en satin blanc avec ses longs doigts pendant que ses lèvres brûlantes traçaient un sentier à partir de la naissance de ses seins jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent un bourgeon rose à embrasser.

« Tu es jolie. Et moelleuse. »

Edward l'embrassa et la mordilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle se torde sur ses genoux.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il alors que sa main se fermait sur l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

Elle hocha la tête et il le lui retira avec l'aisance de la pratique, le jetant avec précaution sur le sol.

Elle capta son regard et sa soudaine hardiesse et pouffa de rire. Elle l'imagina à l'arrière de la voiture de son père, pratiquant le même mouvement d'une seule main sur une fille patiente et disposée. Il aurait été poli avec elle, l'incarnation de cette virilité tendre que les hommes perdent souvent avec l'âge.

Bella tira Edward plus près, embrassant son front et jouant avec ses cheveux tandis qu'il vénérait sa poitrine. Elle adorait la façon que les poils de sa barbe naissante éraflaient la surface de sa peau en une friction agréable et émoustillante.

« Est-ce que je peux l'enlever ? » Ses doigts avides glissèrent vers le bas pour reposer de chaque côté de son slip. « Bella ? »

Elle se mit debout, ce qui lui permit de faire coulisser le mince bout de tissu le long de ses jambes. Elle esquissa un geste pour retourner sur lui, mais il la stoppa.

« Un instant, s'il te plaît. » Les yeux d'Edward s'approprièrent tranquillement son visage, ses cheveux, la courbe de ses seins et de ses hanches, avant de s'élancer vers les régions plus intimes de son anatomie. Un sourire nonchalant s'étala sur son visage.

Bella commença à se sentir très embarrassée et elle était sur le point de ramasser sa chemise et de se cacher derrière le vêtement quand il lui tendit sa main.

« Je m'inquiète de ma capacité à soutenir une conversation intelligente avec toi maintenant que je t'ai vraiment vue. Tu es comme _L'Éternelle Idole_ de Rodin. » Il l'attira encore sur ses genoux et commença à embrasser la peau satinée sous ses seins. « Comment vais-je être en mesure de parler de littérature avec toi maintenant que je sais l'effet que ça fait de t'adorer avec ma bouche ? Tu es beaucoup trop déroutante. »

Elle secoua la tête, embarrassée, et attira ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle voulait que ces moments durent éternellement, de plus en plus enivrée qu'elle était par les baisers d'Edward. La musique changea à nouveau et la voix de Nina Simone s'imposa autour d'eux, chantant _Feelin' Good._

Edward recula légèrement pour retirer l'élastique de ses cheveux, les libérant ainsi de leur queue de cheval. Il plongea un doigt dans sa longue et épaisse chevelure, enjoignant les torsades à cascader sur ses épaules blanches. Il enfouit son nez sans vergogne dans ses cheveux avant de lui faire suivre le trajet d'une clavicule à l'autre.

Sa main se faufila entre leurs corps, bougeant pour caresser la chair tendre et sensible entre les jambes de Bella.

Elle enveloppa sa petite main autour de son poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Murmura-t-il.

Elle rougit intensément et baissa les yeux.

« Chérie ? »

« C'est gênant. »

« Tu peux tout me dire, Bella. »

Lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il se hâta d'enlever sa propre chemise et la plaça autour de son corps nu pour le couvrir. Il alla même jusqu'à la reboutonner à moitié avant de coller Bella contre lui. « Tu es en sécurité à présent. _Raconte-moi_. »

Elle soupira contre l'endroit où son cou rencontrait son épaule, son souffle chaud faisant réagir sa peau.

« Euh, si tu me fais venir comme ça, euh, avec les doigts, je ne vais pas pouvoir à nouveau. Alors… je préfère attendre. »

Avec précaution, il détacha ses bras de son cou et la déplaça légèrement afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pour un homme intelligent, il ne posait pas la plus intelligente des questions.

« Oui, vraiment. » Sa voix durcit. « Je suppose que je suis défectueuse. »

« Ne dis pas de choses comme ça. » Son ton était momentanément sévère. « Il n'y a rien de défectueux chez toi. Si ça se trouve, tu es trop parfaite. »

Elle jura entre les dents, se tortillant dans ses bras.

« Attends une minute, Bella. Parle-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Elle expira rapidement.

« Une fois que j'ai atteint l'orgasme, ça prend beaucoup de temps avant que je puisse venir encore. Je suis _temporellement déficiente_ quand il est question d'orgasmes, okay ? »

Il embrassa son nez. Elle était si adorable quand elle inventait ses propres néologismes.

« Okay. » Il mit sa surprise de côté en voyant l'irritation grandir et transformer l'expression de ses traits. Il voulait argumenter et lui dire avec suffisance que ses partenaires précédents ne devaient être que de simples amateurs, mais il n'en fit rien.

Bella arqua un sourcil, le mettant au défi de faire un commentaire.

« J'aimerais essayer… » Il lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

« Mais pas si ça te contrarie. » Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, un geste tout en douceur destiné à la faire sourire.

« Peu importe, » grogna-t-elle.

« Non. Pas de _peu importe_. » Il posa gentiment une main contre sa joue. « Nous ne sommes pas forcés de faire ça. Tu peux rester dans ma chemise… on peut juste- »

« Embrasse-moi, Edward. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et il la caressa avec abandon jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille de façon presque incontrôlable contre sa poitrine nue.

En un mouvement rapide, il se leva et la déposa soigneusement sur le lit, avant de se dépouiller du reste de ses vêtements.

Elle le contempla alors qu'il se tenait debout dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, tel un prince Grec. Quand il bougea pour aller la rejoindre, elle l'arrêta.

« Un instant, s'il te plaît, » dit-elle, le dévorant des yeux sans vergogne. Elle observa son beau visage, sa crinière, sa mâchoire, avant d'apprécier son torse et ses abdominaux. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un tantinet trop longtemps sur son entre-jambe, tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues involontairement.

Il demeura immobile devant elle, et après quelques secondes ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un demi-sourire. « Tu vois un truc qui te plaît ? »

« Peut-être. » Elle lui retourna son sourire et tapota le matelas à côté d'elle.

À la place de s'installer à l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait, il s'agenouilla avec révérence entre ses jambes.

« Tu vois ? On ne peut pas se voir dans le miroir quand on est ici. » Il fit un geste par-delà son épaule et Bella suivit son mouvement.

Elle se détendit, son sourire prenant toute la place sur son visage.

« Puis-je ? » Du bout des doigts il toucha les boutons de sa chemise qu'il avait rattachés sur la poitrine de Bella la promesse de quelque chose de plus.

Elle hocha la tête, levant les mains pour tenir ses hanches, traçant l'arc de son dos jusqu'à son postérieur. Il était pareil à ces sculptures antiques datant d'une époque où les formes masculines étaient encore vénérées et louangées, songea-t-elle.

Une fois qu'il l'eut libérée de sa chemise, il se plaça sur ses coudes, joignant ensemble le haut de leurs corps. Il exhala avec bonheur au contact chaud et sensuel, ravi qu'elle soit finalement peau nue contre la sienne au centre de son lit. Il avait rêvé de ce moment presque toutes les nuits depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

« Bella, » murmura-t-il, furetant près de son oreille et l'embrassant.

« Vous avez une bouche très douée, M. Masen. » Elle lécha sa pomme d'Adam et se déplaça ensuite en haut vers l'angularité qu'était sa mâchoire. Elle la tentait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et maintenant elle était capable de la toucher juste comme elle l'avait imaginé.

En réponse, il prit son temps à glisser ses lèvres sur son corps, de haut en bas, essayant de réclamer chaque centimètre d'elle. Il la contenta, le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait révélé par des chuchotements essoufflés et des gémissements qui résonnèrent dans la petite pièce. Mais finalement, elle s'impatienta et commença à tirer ses cheveux.

Il bougea de sorte que son visage soit tout près du sien et baissa les yeux pour la contempler avec passion.

« _Je veux être en toi,_ » souffla-t-il en français.

Elle hocha la tête, murmurant son assentiment.

L'expression sérieuse sur son visage le fit hésiter. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui adresse un sourire invitant, puis il se couvrit avec le contenu d'un sachet en plastique métallisé et la pénétra lentement.

Bella ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle éprouvait. Il était partout – sur elle, autour d'elle, en elle. Sa peau était si chaude, si réconfortante, comme une couverture. Et lorsqu'il se mut, il prit son temps, explorant le rythme et l'angle qui allait lui convenir le plus, se préoccupant uniquement d'elle.

Grâce à ses réactions, il trouva son tempo, se délectant de la sensation de ses mains sur ses fesses alors qu'elle l'attirait plus loin en elle. Ses mouvements s'harmonisaient aux siens tandis qu'elle soulevait ses hanches pour le rencontrer, l'aiguillonnant de sa voix dense et profonde.

Edward sourit contre son cou, s'amusant à dessiner sur une parcelle de chair.

« Tu es en train de me marquer. »

Il la libéra de l'emprise de sa bouche. « Oui, en effet. »

Elle rit doucement. « Est-ce dans le but de me voir porter des cols roulés moi aussi ? »

Elle le taquinait. Et il adorait ça.

Il se releva sur ses coudes. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te voir dans un de mes cols roulés. Et rien d'autre. »

« Je pense que ça peut s'arranger. » Elle cligna des yeux en fixant son regard vert devenu grave. Elle perdit le souffle momentanément, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

Il bougeait plus fébrilement à présent, ses coups de rein profonds, mais d'une lenteur exaspérante.

Bella murmura à son oreille, ce qui l'éperonna.

Dedans-dehors, le rythme sacré des amants occupait toute la scène entre eux. La cadence était calculée pour rivaliser avec leurs battements de cœur effrénés et leur sang qui pompait, mais Edward ne voulait pas voir la fin de leur union. Il refusait de penser à ce qui allait arriver quand ce serait terminé – à ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire. Comment ce serait de dormir dans ce lit sans elle.

Sans préavis, elle cambra le cou et il la regarda jouir. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas se figer dans son admiration. Elle était splendide, et passionnée, et libre. Pendant ces moments-là, à tout le moins, elle était à lui.

Épanoui, il accéléra le tempo jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa délivrance peu après elle, haletant des petits noms doux destinés à son oreille et à aucune autre.

Elle l'étreignit impulsivement alors qu'il la couvrait, ne voulant pas perdre leur connexion. Ils demeurèrent allongés dans l'immobilité pendant que leur respiration redevenait plus régulière. Il saisit ses hanches, s'émerveillant de leur courbure souple sous ses grandes mains.

Edward était un amant généreux.

Bella cogita sur la façon dont le caractère d'un homme se dévoilait pendant le sexe. Il est vrai que son expérience était mince – seulement deux petits amis, un à l'école secondaire, et l'autre à Reed. Mais elle réalisa que le sexe était une forme de savoir qui ne pouvait pas être acquis par d'autres moyens.

Elle savait dorénavant qu'Edward était doux et attentionné et qu'il l'adorait. C'était évident dans ses yeux, ses mains, et dans la façon qu'il l'avait aimée avec son corps. Au lit, son personnage impétueux avait disparu, laissant derrière lui un homme gentiment passionné qui donnait de manière désintéressée. Il avait renoncé à ces secrets, s'il s'agissait de secrets, sans même le savoir. Elle se sourit à elle-même à cette pensée.

« J'aime te voir sourire. » Il blottit son nez dans son cou avec reconnaissance. « Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci. »

« _On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur_, » murmura-t-il, ses yeux remplis de chaleur et d'intensité.

« _L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. _»

« Tu es une femme pleine de surprises, Talula. »

« Toi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un prétentieux Proustien puisse être fan du _Petit Prince_. »

« J'embrasse la vérité partout où je la trouve, » dit-il gravement. « Et j'espère que tu ne penses pas que je suis prétentieux. Parfois je deviens nerveux, et dans ces moments-là je me transforme en connard d'enculé. »

« Tu n'es pas un connard d'enculé. Mais il est vrai que tu as un très beau cul. » Elle resserra son emprise sur lui comme pour s'excuser.

« Par contre, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques quelle vérité tu trouves dans Nat King Cole. » Elle fit un petit signe en direction de la stéréo.

« Ruby m'a donné cet album. »

« Oh. Euh, est-ce que… tu es sorti avec elle ? » Bella tenta de paraître nonchalante.

Edward lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Non. Nous sommes seulement amis. Cette chanson me faisait penser à toi, en fait. »

« À moi ? »

« Après t'avoir embrassée la première fois, je trouvais… difficile de te dire au revoir sans ressentir le désir de te prendre dans mes bras. Même après que tu m'aies frappé. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa intensément. « Je suis désolée d'avoir dit que tu étais prétentieux. Et de t'avoir frappé. »

« Tu es pardonnée. À condition que tu m'embrasses encore. » Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser l'un l'autre durant un moment, mais trop vite elle soupira et il craignit de l'avoir écrasée. Il se souleva et pressa sa bouche sur son front.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, entrouvrant les lèvres sur des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

Son cœur se gonfla de voir sa satisfaction, content de lui avoir procuré du plaisir, même si c'était une seule fois. Il embrassa son nez.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Il se désengagea des bras de Bella, s'arrêtant pour ajuster le volume de la stéréo. Il semblait aimer Sarah McLachlan.

« Est-ce que je peux t'apporter quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Un truc à manger ? Un de mes cols roulés ? »

Bella rit et lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien.

Il lui sourit par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, flambant nu.

Bella roula sur son estomac pour le regarder quitter la pièce, admirant son dos musclé qui paraissait trempé dans l'acier. Et sa peau qui avait des reflets de bronze à la lueur des flammes agonisantes. Il était beaucoup plus beau sous ses vêtements qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

_Les Proustiens sont sexy_, pensa-t-elle. _Qui l'eut cru ?_

Elle ferma les yeux, inhalant son odeur sur l'oreiller, et l'arôme boisé et réconfortant du feu dans la cheminée.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir car il lui sembla qu'à peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il toucha son épaule.

« Est-ce que tu dors, mon cœur ? »

Elle était tellement somnolente qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de répondre.

« Bella ? »

Le lit s'enfonça alors qu'il s'assoyait à ses côtés, ses mains chaudes traçant la ligne de ses omoplates dénudées.

« Je t'aime. »

Un imposant silence emplit la pièce, rompu seulement par la respiration de Bella.

« Bon Dieu, ça fait du bien de le dire à voix haute. Ça fait des mois que je voulais te le dire. Presque depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. »

Il plaça sa main contre le bas de son dos, la laissant reposer sur ses fossettes.

« Je sais que je suis un lâche de le dire pendant que tu es endormie. Mais quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux bruns immenses, je perds mon aplomb. Chaque fois. » Il se pencha pour embrasser son épaule. « J'ai juste besoin de m'entraîner à le dire. Je _t'aime_. Je t'aime. »

Bella ouvrit les yeux et cligna vers lui.

Edward en resta bouche bée et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux cuivrés.

« Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes, » dit-elle en s'appuyant sur un coude afin de pouvoir mieux le voir.

Il repoussa ses montures au motif écailles de tortue plus haut sur l'arête de son nez. « Je ne peux pas dormir avec mes verres de contact. »

« Tu avais l'intention de dormir ? » Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Eh bien, j'avais espéré… mais si tu préfères partir, je vais t'appeler un taxi et te reconduire à l'extérieur. Donne-moi juste une minute. » Il ne tenta même pas de cacher la déception dans sa voix.

Elle tendit le bras pour prendre sa main. « J'aimerais rester. Si tu veux bien. »

« Évidemment que je veux que tu restes. » Il inspira à la hâte. « Tu ne dormais pas il y a une minute de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et gémit.

« Merci, Edward, pour ce que tu as dit. » Elle l'embrassa doucement, tirant sur sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé à ses côtés. Il fallut un moment à son corps pour se détendre, mais bientôt, il s'entrelaça à Bella une fois de plus.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le dises en retour, » murmura-t-il, fixant le plafond. Tout à coup, il se sentit beaucoup plus nu et exposé qu'au cours des minutes précédentes.

« Tu m'as prise au dépourvu, je dois l'admettre, mais je suis toujours là. Et je n'ai aucune intention de partir. » Elle pressa son visage dans le creux de son épaule et soupira de bien-être. « Tu m'as rendue… heureuse. »

Il embrassa sa joue, permettant à ses lèvres d'esquisser un sourire. « Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours semblé être le cas, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, Bella. »

Elle hocha la tête contre sa poitrine et serra son bras autour de lui. Les doigts d'Edward effleurèrent gentiment son dos de haut en bas dans une caresse réconfortante.

« Peut-être que demain je peux essayer de te changer. »

« Me changer ? » Elle avait l'air irrité. « En quoi ? En groupie de Proust ? »

Il rit et l'étreignit plus étroitement. « Non, te faire passer de temporellement déficiente à autre chose. Ou du moins, j'aimerais passer la prochaine année à essayer. »

« J'aime bien cette perspective. » Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus et les deux amants se blottirent confortablement sous les couvertures, nichés ensemble comme deux oiseaux.

Elle était presqu'endormie lorsque la voix grave d'Edward retentit dans l'obscurité.

« J'ai un truc à confesser, Bella. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Elle se contenta de marmonner dans son épaule pour l'inciter à continuer.

« J'ai toujours détesté Proust. »

**~o~****Fin~o~**

**Je vous souhaite à tous****/****toutes une très bonne année 2012, et que tous vos vœux se réalisent. **

**Comme toujours, un immense merci à ma collaboratrice Evelyne-raconte pour son aide précieuse.**

**Milk.**


End file.
